


I Wanna Be Your Lover

by Jsscshvlr



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsscshvlr/pseuds/Jsscshvlr
Summary: “So, give it to me Parker.”Peter’s eyes immediately widen, ‘get your mind out of the gutter’ he mutters to himself.“What do you need from me for this girlfriend gig?”“Just you. How you are. You’re perfect. Erm, I mean. You’re fine. You’ll be great. So, thanks for helping me. Thanks.”Ned facepalms.Peter blushes.MJ thinks one of those things is cute.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 24
Kudos: 70





	I Wanna Be Your Lover

“I could just not go?” Peter suggests to Ned, as he paces on the ceiling. He’s been invited to his friend’s wedding, and really, he should go. He’s happy for Abraham. He is. But the last time he thought he might be the one that got married, that he might have found the one, instead of a ring, he got heartbreak. He’s been too nervous to open himself up to love again. What’s the point, if it hurts that much when it ends?

Realistically, he knows not every relationship ends like that. He was raised by Ben and May, and that’s a love you can’t fake. It’s inherent and bone-deep. It’s everything he wants but is too scared to reach for. ~~He knows who he wants it with.~~

“Peter. It’s Abe, you have to go! You won’t even see them there together. I know it sucks to see Felicia and Brad together, after the last time you saw them… together. But it’s been two years. Are you still - do you still have feelings for?”

“What, no of course not! I just, ugh, don’t want to see them together. I’ll be alone and I just.”

Ned looks sympathetic for all of three seconds before he jumps and reaches to hold onto Peter’s shoulders, looking up he says “Take a date! You have a plus one, so take one! A girlfriend maybe.” Ned wiggles his eyebrows. Peter jumps to the floor and levels Ned with a look, “Yeah that would be great Ned, the main issue-” Peter tries to say as Ned violently rolls his eyes, “I knooooow, you don’t have a girlfriend. So fake one. I know there’s someone you wish was your girlfriend anyway” Ned mutters not completely under his breath. Not that it would matter, Peter could hear him anyway. “May said the same thing the other day, “why doesn’t he just ask her out Ned” like, I know May! Honestly Peter, you should always listen to me… or May.”

“When were you talking to May about me?!”

“We went for coffee, it was Tuesday.” Ned says as if this is something Peter was supposed to know, shouldn’t he have been invited? Rude.

“What? Doesn’t matter. What - are you talking about? I couldn’t take a fake girlfriend to a wedding! Could I? That seems super lame Ned. Like, we aren’t in high school anymore.”

Ned, on his thousandth eye roll of the night, “Just ask her out then Peter, then it won’t be fake.” Peter shifts his feet and then sighs heavily while dropping onto the couch in his and Ned’s shared apartment. “She’ll think I’m such a dork if I ask her.”

“She thinks you’re a dork anyway.”

Peter and Ned are too into their conversation to hear MJ open and close the door, (how did she get a key?) bottle of wine in hand.

“What would I even say? Oh hi MJ, I’m too petty to see my ex at a wedding with the person they cheated on me with, and I don’t want to be a single loser so please pretend to be my girlfriend for the night?” “Or forever,” Ned mutters. Luckily for them, MJ only hears one of their statements.

“I’ll do it.”

Peter spins around so fast he might have snapped a vertebrate, “MJ! How did you get in here?” “Please, Parker I’ve had a key since the day you dweebs moved in”. Ned looks somewhat alarmed, and Peter looks like he always looks when MJ is near, very much in love. She eyes him suspiciously as his face falls into default MJ mode: heart eyes.

* * *

“So, give it to me Parker.”

Peter’s eyes immediately widen, ‘get your mind out of the gutter’ he mutters to himself.

“What do you need from me for this girlfriend gig?”

“Just you. How you are. You’re perfect. Erm, I mean. You’re fine. You’ll be great. So, thanks for helping me. Thanks.”

Ned facepalms.

Peter blushes.

MJ thinks one of those things is cute.

Peter, inwardly cursing himself, misses Michelle’s smile, purposely hidden by her hair.

“Okay dork, calm down. If it’s to get back at your cheating ex, I’ll be the best girlfriend you could ever have.”

She can’t know how badly he wants that to be true, can she?

* * *

“Ned, calm down man! I’m going to pick her up right now. I’m not going to be late!... I can so be chill!... No, this is not the night I tell her anything about anything... Yes, I remember saying I liked her, I was there-” Peter says slightly put out “I can’t lie to you, you know that… Yeah okay, you had to ask me more than once. I just… I’m nervous Ned. I can’t lose her. I’d rather she was in my life as my friend than risk anything telling her about my very unimportant feelings. I’ve only known her for a year and a half Ned but she’s… she’s my favourite person. She’s my Betty… I can’t risk it, she doesn’t feel that way about me. I’d know, right?... Yeah well, you think ‘A New Hope’ is better than ‘The Phantom Menace’ so I don’t trust you… Uhhh, I’ve got to go, Ned, I’ve been stood on this corner so long I’m about to get propositioned, and then Yang really would have been correct.”

Peter briskly walks the one extra block to MJ’s apartment, he’s not in danger of being late, he just misses her. Friendly misses her. As friends.

He manages to get into the building as someone comes out, so he slowly, very slowly, walks up to her fifth-floor apartment. If he takes the stairs three at a time, no one says anything. He wipes his palms on his black suit trousers, takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.

“Peter?” Comes from inside. “Is that you? I need your help.” He tentatively steps inside to a scene that he is completely unprepared for. MJ has her back, her very bareback, to him as she puts earrings in.

“Oh good, can you do me up please?” He should say something, anything, a greeting. Instead, he stumbles, actually stumbles over to her and tries with shaky hands to zip up her dress. There’s so much back on show and he’s trying to be respectful, but his hands linger for a second at the nape of her neck, he adjusts her necklace for her. “Thanks.” She says, seemingly completely unaffected by their proximity.

He takes a step back and another deep breath, (has breathing always been this hard?) and is painfully aware of the fact he hasn’t said a word since he got here. He goes to talk, and she spins round to ask if he’s okay. He ceases to function. She’s wearing a cornflower blue silky dress, which shows off her collarbones (probably his favourite feature but shh) and her hair is pulled into a bun with some tendrils falling-down by her ears. She’s beautiful. She’s so beautiful and it takes all of his superhuman strength not to shoutout that he’s in love with her.

“Oh, hello Parker. Looking good.” Michelle says with a smirk, while looking him up and down. He should tell her he’s never seen anyone look as good as she does right now. He should tell her she’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. He should tell her he wants to look at her for the rest of his life. What he gets out is “Thanks, you too.” He curses himself and while he tightly squeezes his eyes shut, as if that’s going to give him any game, he misses the way Michelle bites her lip to stop herself smiling too wide.

* * *

The wedding was beautiful. All weddings are. The ceremony was sweet and pure and everything he was expecting. He’s sure there’s more he could say about it. Different adjectives to describe how delightful it was. But Michelle’s been touching him in one way or another since lunchtime and he can barely think. A hand on his forearm, an arm around his waist, her head on his shoulder. She does it with such ease, like this isn’t fake for her, but he can’t let himself hope. How is he supposed to focus on anything else? She’s right there! All he can recognise is that it’s been a lovely day, he’s not sure what he was worried-

“Oh my god. Brad’s here? Does that mean-” “Wait, how do you know Brad?”

“Peter! I didn’t know you were coming. I thought you’d be hiding at home.” Brad says smugly as he strides up to him. “Who’s this?” He says without looking away from him. He doesn’t get a chance to reply before another voice he recognises but also doesn’t enjoy, pipes in.

“Hey kitten, looking good.” The blonde says directly at Michelle, as if Peter doesn’t exist.

“Felicia. Always a pleasure.” Michelle replies cooly, dropping her crossed arms to find Peter’s hand. He immediately grips it tightly.

“How do you know Felicia and Brad, MJ?” Felicia looks positively gleeful, “You haven’t told your new beau about me, baby? How unfair.”

Peter looks at MJ with wide eyes and goes to ask her if Felicia is the ex she never wants to discuss, but the ex _he_ never wants to discuss apparently just has to talk, “Well, looky here, Peter took Leesh’s sloppy second’s and-” he looks to Michelle, a disgusted look on his face “-it seems you took mine. I didn’t take you for the plain type, Peter.”

Peter’s eyes flash dangerously and his grip on MJ tightens. He turns and walks away, half guiding, half dragging Michelle with him.

“Pete, it’s okay. We can go if you want, if you can’t be near him. I didn’t realise you still had feelings for him.” Michelle says in a tone Peter can’t decipher. He pulls her to their table and sits down, never letting go of her hand.

“It’s not-” Peter starts, takes a deep breath, squeezes her fingers “-I don’t.” He says with what he hopes is conviction. He needs her to know he has no lingering feelings for him.

“It’s just, ughh, how dare he? You know. As if you’re plain? Not that it would matter if you were. But _as if_. You’re perfect, Michelle. You’re unreasonably smart, you’re unquestionably loyal, you’re undeniably kind-”

“Someone’s been using my thesaurus”. Michelle says, blushing a little.

“-You’re so-” he’s staring right at her, he could say it, he should say it “-you’re so fucking beautiful, Em.” He squeezes her fingers again for good measure. Maybe next time, he’ll tell her.

Maybe he won’t have to.

She unlinks their fingers and pulls his wrist so his fingers are close to her. She kisses all five of them, in no particular order.

“I love you, Pete.” She says, he can hear how fast her heart is beating as if she’s nervous. He’s not sure why, as if he could ever turn her down. As if he could ever tell her no. “I have for like, ever” She says, stumbling over her words in a very un-Michelle way.

“I just- I didn’t tell you. I know you get nervous about relationships, and I know why. I didn’t want to scare you, to make our relationship awkward. But I’d never hurt you Peter. I couldn’t. You mean the world to me.” She puts his hand back on the table and bites her lower lip. Peter hasn’t moved. He hasn’t said a word.

“I’m sorry, sorry, that was too much right? I don’t have much luck, getting close to people, so I’m not very good at this.” Michelle’s eyes start to get glassy and she fidgets like she might get up and leave, and it makes Peter finally snap out of it.

He leans forward on his chair, cups the back of her neck and pulls her into what he is sure is the best kiss of his life.

“I love you. I love you. I’m so in love with you.” He says between kisses, never moving more than a nose width away from her. She rubs her nose the length of his and he kisses her smile.

She pulls back, because she has some decorum and she’s not planning on straddling Peter. Well, not at the table anyway. MJ clears her thought, eyes shining and says “So, to conclude, we’re in love. Anything to add?” He looks at her, heart eyes in full effect, nothing can ruin this moment - wait, is that Westlife playing?

Doesn’t matter.

Peter cups her face between his hands and kisses her forehead, her nose, “Let’s not have this song at our wedding,” her smile.

* * *

Turns out Ned is right, he should always listen to him. Or May. Probably May.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first ever fic! Don't be mean please thanks love you.  
> Honestly, there's no plot. You know this, you just read it. 
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr!: @i-lovethatforme
> 
> Okay love you bye x


End file.
